1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist technologies that allow one or more smart devices (terminals) to display electronic files stored in a storage device on a network. For example, there exists a system where a presenter and listeners display an electronic file on their smart devices to perform and listen to a presentation or a lecture. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-254275, for example, discloses a technology to be used for such a system to reduce the load of answering questions during a presentation. The disclosed technology makes it possible to display prepared answers in response to questions input by listeners, and to automatically search for a document related to a question and provide the document to a listener who has asked the question.
With the disclosed technology, however, it is not possible for a presenter to know what types of questions are asked by listeners during a presentation. Also with the disclosed technology, because listeners cannot freely ask questions to the presenter, it may become difficult for the listeners to follow a presentation. Further with the disclosed technology, a listener cannot know questions asked by other listeners and cannot know answers to the questions.